nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Speakers' Corner
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ in The Mall]] __TOC__ Manhunt in Thameen Early this morning Kings federal police began a raid of the village of Thameen. The local school, mosque, Islamic studies centre and Muslim brotherhood building were all targeted along with three homes. Several people have been arrested and are being moved to the prison in Noble City while the entire village is now under police control after two individuals that the police hoped to apprehend were not found. The Kings FP issued two public statements, one to Lovia and one to the residents of Thameen. The former stated that a raid had been carried out designed to apprehend five muslims who are suspected to have become radicalised. Three were arrested during the raid and investigators are also looking into the institutions in the neighbourhood investigating whether sharia law is in place anywhere and whether muslim religious practises are infringing on freedoms. The local school is under great scrutiny after stories of muslim schools in other nations being used to indoctrinate students. The public statement to Thameen told residents that they were under curfew and that anyone wishing to leave would need to be tagged and given police permission. It also made clear that once the investigations had been carried and the two missing suspects apprehended normality would return. Many residents are disgruntled but none have been too public if they are anything more than just that. Police have also been stationed outside the Lovian Times after it printed the Charlie Hedbo cartoon for Lovians on its front page and voiced support for it. The Prime Minister Lukas Hoffmann stated that any other outlet will have the support of the police if it chooses to support freedom of speech. Official statements :"We must fight extremism wherever we find it and if we do not then we risk finding ourselves under the thumb of extremism. Therefore these activities shall be carried out along with any other activities considered necessary in other settlements to ensure security and stability for Lovia. I hope that this situation ends soon and we can all return to going about our business normally." - Prime Minister and Minister of Defence Lukas Hoffmann Story related Juicy news right there eh? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:30, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hahaha, sure :P --OuWTB 12:39, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, but shouldn't we discuss first what we're going to do? And like it has been suggested (by me mostly), link it to other wikinations. HORTON11: • 13:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::An idea I'm brewing would be to connect one of the detained persons or the hunted suspects to potential groups abroad, in Brunant or other countries like Insel Islands or Libertas, and perhaps even to the people behind the Alcacer train bombing. HORTON11: • 14:48, January 18, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to point out that if this happened in real life in e.g. the US or Britain it would be horrifyingly controversial, and though as I'm not active in Lovia any more I won't create any pages for protests, it's safe to assume that they're happening. The impression is that the police's actions are entirely opportunistic, given the recent events in France, and if I were in Lovia now I'd be very cynical about the government's aims. It seems like a nasty concession to authoritarianism and populism and one never likes to read phrases like 'the entire village is now under police control'. Especially concerning is the curfew, which argubly violates the principle of presumption of innocence, and the way that the whole community appears to be being punished for the actions of a few individuals. Also, from a purely pragmatic point of view, I'd argue this is a perfect way to alienate Muslims in Lovia further and entrench community divisions. Bluntly, the government can regard itself as the number 1 recruiter for ISIS in Lovia. --Semyon 18:17, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Perhaps you should create protests in response to this. It'd be interesting to see that unfold. A curfew is excessive and I don't think we need one, but at the same time we need striek a balance between the personal and the collective security. HORTON11: • 19:14, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I would create protests if I was active, but I'm not and I don't really care enough now. --Semyon 20:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Love the reaction from Semyon, will use that to build more story in. Horton, you should consider how UL would react and maybe make an official statement, supporting/condemning/advising whatever (expanding upon what you said above). It'd be good for political parties to get in on this. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 23:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :CCPL's gonna get a hard time with this. Religious freedom is one of their main points :P --OuWTB 10:57, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::The security of our nation is paramount but we must ensure it is done according to our laws and customs. Any other activities which can or appear to infringe on the rights of others makes us no better than Muslim extremists who do the same. A curfew and "police control" is not necessary, but as ever we should remain vigilant during these difficult times. HORTON11: • 14:26, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::@Oos: I don't know it's got much to do with religious freedom. --Semyon 17:07, January 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Semyon: I don't care. As long as CCPL can be way too Christian and involving Christians too much in the discussion, it's good :P --OuWTB 17:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Lol. --Semyon 17:45, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Latest news from Brunant "18 January - A greater number of police officers have been stationed around the capital Koningstad this weekend. According to police, there is no danger at the moment but they want to maintain a presence to reassure people in case of any potential danger. It is believed that police are looking to warn off Muslim extremists who may be inspired by those in France or Belgium. It has also been recently announced by police that a known acquaintance or accomplice of the perpetrators of the Alacacer bombing in August is believed to have made his way to Brunant." HORTON11: • 15:21, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Vote your Heretow! / Lasovat do thine Heretow! Vote your Heretow, Oos Wes Ilava! Lasovat do thine Heretow, Oos Wes Ilava! --OuWTB 14:29, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Uncle Oos, he listens / Oame Oos, he lizn Uncle Oos, he listens. Oame Oos, he lizn. --OuWTB 14:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Enitshive That Heretownost Vote your Heretow, Oos Wes Ilava! Lasovat do thine Heretow, Oos Wes Ilava! --Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky 14:42, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :Hahahah, you using an old campaign again? :o You gonna be that creative if you get to rule Oshenna, mine harven? :P --OuWTB 14:47, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm a little limited in my graphical capability at the moment. I don't even have MS Paint on my computer. --Semyon 15:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, so you're a Mac guy :P HORTON11: • 15:16, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then use Wiki-syntax :o --OuWTB 15:16, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Example ^ / \ / ! \ / FEM \ / INIST \ / \ ----------- vote Oame Oos As an example :P --OuWTB 15:16, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ^ / \ / ! \ / Oos \ / càllù \ / kaxwyñy \ / takavíhkù \ / Lîmbårgù så \ / nemåscì tùski \ / c'à takavíhkium \ / sàstäłù Malsky'um \ --------------------- That's what I call art :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:30, January 29, 2015 (UTC) : :o Yeah, that's only possible if you don't use the standarddijålekt :P --OuWTB 15:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::1. My dijålekt is the standarddijålekt though :P 2. I'm sure such a poem would be possible in Ankadijålekt as well, though mayhaps with a different content :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:34, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :::2. I tend to disagree though :o 2. let's try :P --OuWTB 15:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::1. Thatś bewcause you're from the wrong łátoskì :P 2. Sure, go ahead :P Make sure your poems adheres to the pattern of four lines with one word and four with two :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:38, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ^ / \ / ! \ / Qy- \ / tomňe \ / anvèndu \ / takavíhki \ / nestandard- \ / dijålektu ne- \ / kànit nítłja ca \ / normaldijålektu í \ --------------------- :o --OuWTB 15:39, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 1. Tsss.. 32. :o Too late :P --OuWTB 15:40, January 29, 2015 (UTC) 1. Tsss-té :P 2. Make another poem :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:41, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ^ / \ / ! \ / Oos \ / ságot \ / bètrari \ / nítłtáale \ / šcu Qytomňe \ / necàllu c'a-í \ / anvèndni stłòcu \ / standarddijålekti \ --------------------- :o --OuWTB 15:47, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ^ / \ / ! \ / Jàx \ / ságom \ / mergùto \ / Ankatâlum \ / scu neníłem \ / blinci úrduqë \ / takavíhkù tłúñù \ / necàllùstiànda íù \ --------------------- --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC) :I don't understand dijålekts with takavíhki nominative pronouns though :'( --OuWTB 16:01, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Tsss... :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) A message from Neil Hardy Hello, In a time of real crisis, we have already accomplished the 2015 First State Elections. We have allowed every Lovian citizen to have their say in up to three states, on who should become the Governor in all five states. We have already made massive progress. I would like to congratulate every governor and vice-governor that was elected. It doesn't stop there though. Us politicians must follow the Constitution, Lovians have not elected us to sit there, earning tens of thousands of dollars. The federal elections are way overdue and it is certainly something we need to press on with. I have contacted several average Lovians yet I have only heard negative feedback that they don't have an option to democratically elect Members of the Congress. We will have a cooldown period from the state elections of around 5 days, however it is only in the best interest of Lovia that we elect Members of the Congress democratically, and as quickly as possible. Feel free to leave any feedback below. Thanks Neil Hardy. THANK YOU CLYMENIS/DENK JY NOORDSTATERS THANK YOU FOR 5 YEARS OF PROGRESS IN CLYMENE. HERE'S TO FIVE MORE. HORTON11: • 16:10, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Prime Ministerial Announcement As your re-elected Governor and Prime Minister I wish to thank Sylvania for its unbound support. I understand these are hard times but hard times call for hard leadership. After the previous incursions from extremist militants who thought that they could force institutions and procedures upon this nation or parts of it without a democratic mandate we have to be staunch against anyone who would do the same. I support the reforms the current government is pushing through. I would remind my colleagues that with the support of myself that CCPL managed to reform the schooling system in this nation to make it truly adaptable and friendly to religion, that UL have managed to gain the necessary reforms they desired for Truth Island and that with my support we might return to functionality. It has been made aware that Neil Hardy is attempting a pseudo-democratic coup against the Lovian Government after the instigation of the State Elections which it seems were arranged to give him a form of legitimacy to try and force a false national election upon the nation. It will be made clear that there will be no more elections of any form until the national constitutional convention is completed. His aim is to install himself as Prime Minister and I fear he may have the support of people whom I thought better of, such as Abrahams. I do wonder how his recent meetings and declarations of support for non-CNP members have taken place without my knowledge however I cannot comment upon that. I can say that his lust for power without earning it is disconcerting. Oos has contributed to this nation and his state and given us a nation we can be proud of after years of communist mismanagement, Abrahams has been a constant source of ideas that have contributed to forming this nations laws to this day. These men are worthy of the title of Prime Minister. Neil seems to have taken a wrong turn in his career and as such I am now ending his membership of the CNP. I encourage everyone to focus now upon the constitutional convention which I shall be pouring all my efforts into as of today. I hope to have truly democratic elections before march, until then I expect all other true democrats to work hard and make sure the convention ends swiftly and we return with a Constitution to make this nation run. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:22, January 31, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, the CNP's internal procedures are very totalitarian. --Semyon 00:40, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Neil Hardy (Happy65?) isn't doing a pseudo-democratic coup. The elections were passed and it was the time to do them. And, it's his right if he wants to be a candidate for the Prime Minister. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :::@Kunar: Have you even talked to him about this issue? Ending his membership may be a little bit too much... --OuWTB 09:22, February 1, 2015 (UTC) @Semyon: The party is streamlined to deal with matters such as this. @Traspes: No, elections haven't been passed. And it isn't the time to do them. Technically we shouldn't have done the state elections but we shall have to let that slide for now, I didn't realise happy was using them to try and force this kind of thing and try and gain support. And we don't have "candidates for Prime Minister", we elect a congress and they form a government. Even then what has Happy done to earn the position of PM? he has written no laws and his tendency to try and increase his own power economically or politically are bad traits for a PM. Horton, Oos and I who have all been or are PMs have written laws and have never tried to monopolise power. @Oos: It would have been better if he had talked to me first before trying this whole thing on. But it is clear that he wanted to try and take the position discretely for whatever reason. I will talk to him when I have the chance and hopefully we can resolve the whole thing, but for now a hard response is needed. I do hope we can talk though, I'll leave him a message now. Honestly, ask yourselves. Why do it now? he hasn't increased his activity recently. Most recent activity has been from Oos, Horton or Traspes. It is simply that he wants a position of power. It has been a tendency of happy for a long time, do we all remember the SCP and how that went? he did not create any policies but still hoped to be elected. I am guilty of being inactive, I will admit. I have neglected the position I was trusted with. But I am going to go over to the National Constitutional Convention page now and work on it and make sure that it is completed swiftly now. Use this link to go there and please, comment and I can rewrite things to better suit us. There are proposals for all three first articles and now the second proposal is in voting stage although the rules mean that at least two people must support it and there must be more pro than contra votes. Let us finish this convention. Then have our election campaign and election. You cannot judge who to vote for with only five days and five days without a campaign. We must ensure that there is plenty of time for campaigning and plenty of time for voting so that we can actually get an idea of what every person actually stands for. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 09:58, February 1, 2015 (UTC) (IC) Neil Hardy's membership has been reinstated. He has given me reassurances and wishes to ensure the constitutional convention is finished swiftly and in good manner. I applaud him for this and hope that we can quickly move beyond this brief issue. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Very good you guys found a solution :) Let's work on this constitution convention! --OuWTB 18:28, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Congressional speech by Vladek Przwalsky Dear Lovians, and especially Oceana, I am very glad to announce that I have been elected into Congress today by preference votes. Unfortunately, my priatel and list-predecessor Kunar Ilava, did not get elected. I wish him all the best in his works in the Oceana State Council. To get to business. What will I achieve in Congress? The answer is very simple: I will block any State Reforms that decrease Oceana's power even further. The Noble City tyrans will not decide on Oceana matters! Instead, I will give Oceana back to the only people it belongs to: the Oceana people. I expect to get this done within a year and we can finally declare ourselves free in the summer of 2016. Directly after that, we will remove all foreign elements from our beautiful state: that means anyone who does not want to accept an Oceana lifestyle and anyone coming from another Lovian state. In the meantime, I will also make sure that no criminal activities, such as abortion, gay marriage, and blasphemy are tolerated in the entirety of Lovia. In short, Vladek Przwalsky has come to stay. --Vladek Przwalsky 15:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Raise State Taxes and Show the Power of the States Due to the failure of the current government to address any of the social or economic issues faced by the ordinary people of Lovia I will now take action on a State level. I will raise the State taxes in Sylvania to be a progressive but fair system of income tax that will save the poorest from paying tax but ask the richest to help those in need. I will keep property and sales taxes low but raise a small import tax to raise funds for Sylvania. To do this I need to carry out an early census and survey the wealth of Sylvania so that taxes may be set intelligently. When these funds are raised I will firstly ensure that all of Sylvania has the correct amount of Primary Schools and that these are properly funded via the voucher system. Then I will look to ensure the same with Secondary Schools. I will also combined with this set up the Sylvanian Educational Board to provide the official curriculum to the schools of Sylvania. Following this I will ensure Local Governments are well funded and will create a law to produce a stock of social housing in Sylvania which will be devolved to these Local Governments. Further I will ensure that the Sylvanian Healthcare, Fire, Waste and Water services are all fully funded and fully operational. Following this I will create a Sylvanian Energy Company to produce sustainable energy for Sylvania and perhaps other states. This will provide jobs and cheap electricity helping Sylvanian industry flourish. Now I will talk about the maybes, I hope to properly implement the bus service I started and to further this with an initiative to make rail travel more practical and affordable for all. I hope to create new libraries in settlements that lack them and to create a Museum of Sylvanian History in Train Village, helping to bring tourism and wealth to the Town. Further I will consider reviving the Sylvanian State Investment Deal and revitalising Sylvania that way. I encourage other Governors to consider taking the action necessary to help the poorest now that the central government has failed to act. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:31, May 20, 2015 (UTC)